


It Wasn’t Forgiveness That She Sought

by HedaBeka



Series: I-mthebadguy's Drabbles [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lexa POV, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaBeka/pseuds/HedaBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgiveness doesn't heal all wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn’t Forgiveness That She Sought

The cold bit past her furs and lapped at her skin as the rain continued to crash down on her crouching form. Lightning ripped a jagged line through the thick, black clouds overhead and crashed down a mere half mile away to claim a large pine. Lexa’s breath shuttered as she leaned away from the weather, teeth digging into her lower lip as she bit back the tears fighting to overwhelm her gaze. She pressed her fists into the grass, lowering her body to the ground as she fought back the tightness in her throat and the swell behind her eyes. 

“The dead are gone,” Lexa choked out the words, tongue burning with each syllable as she glared at her clenched fists. 

“Forget about her.” Lexa turned her head sharply with the words, gritting her teeth as she held in the sour taste on her tongue. She wasn’t sure what had drawn her to break down her walls and grow fond of the golden-haired sky girl, but she couldn’t find it in herself to regret the fondness that had crept up in her at the sight of the strong-willed girl. 

Lexa drew her head up slowly and stared down at the forest from her look-out point, bile launching up her throat as she stared at the golden girl perched in a tree a hundred yards away. She was watching her, no doubt, and she felt a broken smile creep along her lips as a sob wreaked down her spine once more. 

“I’m so sorry.” The words were a broken cry on her lips as she stared down at the empty tree, tear drops slicing through the paint on her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” The dirty tears collected at her chin and dribbled over as she clawed at the ground. Her body shook as she spotted the blonde once more, but this time in a tree at the edge of the line. 

Lexa pinched her eyes shut and sucked down a cry, but it returned at full as she found herself face to face with the fierce blonde. She felt her lips form Clarke’s name as she stared sadly at the beautiful girl before her. She reached out slowly to caress the girl’s face, but felt only air beneath her fingers as she stared gloomily at the hallucination before her. “I’m sorry, Clarke. I should’ve… I didn’t want you to… I miss you.” 

She watched as a slow smile crept along ghost Clarke’s lips before she dipped her head softly in forgiveness. But it wasn’t forgiveness that she sought. She just wanted Clarke back.


End file.
